Dragneel Brothers Week 2015
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: A series of one-shots written for the Dragneel Brothers Week! Obvious spoilers for the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Birth**

When Natsu Dragneel was born, his brother was fascinated. In fact, he'd already been for about seven months. Following their mother around just to feel Natsu kick, fashioning little toys out of scraps of cloth and enchanting them as best he could.

But the second he saw the little boy's pink hair- which, as soon as Natsu could talk, Zeref knew, he'd tease his younger brother about endlessly- and arms punching at the air, he knew that no matter what he did, he would always love the boy.

Even though Zeref might not look like him, or act like him, and, as the years went by, would prove to not be as brave or reckless, he was always his little brother's protector. Held him back from fires which he insisted he ought to run into to prove his worth, stopped him from climbing the trees whose branches were just a hair too thin to hold him. He was always holding him back, but every time the pink-haired boy grinned up at his big brother and told him he loved him.

And then, all of a sudden, Natsu was gone. Not left, like Zeref did when he went to the magic academy. Gone, like someone had snuffed out a candle that burned bright with sakura flame because its light hurt the eyes. He'd shone too bright, and he was gone. But his brother had sworn to protect him, so Anhkseram be damned he would.

He was cursed. Not just by the fact that everyone he loved died. No, that was just an afterthought, now. Really, truly, honestly cursed because he'd loved his brother too much. Natsu had shown him just how much he could really love life, and now the only hope he had left to him was gone like so much cloud across the skies. He'd never be able to bring the little brother he loved so much back to life, because if he did then all it would do was force Zeref to watch the only thing left he cared about die.

Natsu stirred, yawned in a way that showed off his none-too-human fangs, and finally (finally!) breathed, living after years trapped in lacrima. Zeref had been fascinated by him for years, and the second he was reborn, the older boy knew that his little brother was the most perfect thing he'd ever see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Family**

"Hey, Zeref, look at me! I match!" Natsu laughed as he scaled the tree's smooth, silvery-red trunk. He pulled a blossom off of the cherry tree, ripping it apart and tossing the petals into his big brother's hair. "Now we match too!"

Zeref winced slightly. No matter how much he loved his little brother, it still stung to be told that he was different, even if it was true. But he smiled anyways as he gently reprimanded his brother. "You know better than to climb in flowering trees, Natsu. Not only do they make you sneeze, but most people go to a cherry-blossom festival to admire the trees, not little pink monkeys knocking down all the pretty blossoms."

The younger boy stuck his tongue out at his brother, clinging to the tree's branches as he swung from his knees, head towards the ground. Zeref laughed, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "And we wouldn't want you falling on your head, after all. You're already silly enough."

Natsu leapt down, still grinning as he poked his brother with a branch. Zeref remained impassive, laying down under the clear blue sky and watching the trees sway as his brother darted about, trying to tickle him. At last, he cocked one eye open. "You do know I'm immune by now, right?" Natsu tried to roar at him like a dragon, but coughed and choked, instead making a sound far closer to a dying cat. His brother waited for him to come closer- closer- and now!

Zeref leapt up, grabbing his brother about the waist and picking him up, swinging him into the air wildly before pressing him tight against his chest. Natsu halfheartedly struggled to escape as his brother held him. "Got you now," Zeref snickered in his ear as he toppled over still holding his little brother and began to tickle him mercilessly. Natsu squirmed, kicking his brother in the face at least once as he escaped.

The dark-haired boy sat up, muttering under his breath as he rubbed his jaw. "I'm gonna get you, you know!" He ran about, looking all around the grove of trees, darting behind trunks and around bushes. "Hm, now wherever could my little brother be?" He'd already heard the giggles from the branches of a smaller tree, and walked back and forth before standing underneath it. "Wow, Natsu, you've gotten really good at hiding!"

The boy pretended to worry. "Oh, no, maybe he's gone and a big old mean dragon ate him! I guess I'll have to-" He was ambushed by a small, pink figure dropping down from the tree and lacing its arms around his neck. "Ah! It's a dragon!" Natsu growled from his place on Zeref's back as the older boy mimed fright.

At long last, the two collapsed side by side, watching cherry blossoms fall off of the bright trees, crossing the azure sky. Natsu turned to Zeref, interrupting his concentration. "Hey, Zeref, wanna play tag?" The dark-haired boy laughed as he got to his feet, off chasing his little brother again.

 **Even Dark Wizards need fluff sometimes too!**

 **Tsubaki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Fall**

Whenever someone he loved fell, Natsu Dragneel was there to stop it. Whether it was Lucy, jumping off a tower for the sound of his voice, Gray, ready to die to protect Ur's legacy, or Erza, not even fighting because she was tangled in a deadly web of scarlet hair and crimson tattoos and ruby snakes. He'd never let anyone fall, because it was just how he was. Couldn't let anyone die for him or near him.

Zeref sometimes broke things just to watch them shatter. In some part of his mind, he knew it hadn't always been that way. But he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Every time he got close to something, it was like a lithe black cat weaving among porcelain vases, only a matter of time before they were knocked down and ruined. Nobody could be close to catch them, or the shards would rip into their unsuspecting hands. He made things fall, because he had no choice.

But when the younger boy jumped in front of his friends' attacks because Zeref had stopped fighting them and just stood with his head bowed, when he'd been hurt by his own friends because he needed to save his brother from falling, the older boy stood, frozen, as he remembered something else fall was. The end of Summer.

 **A/N Okay, so there will be several alternate endings to the last battle between Zeref and Natsu. Pretty much all of which end in a head-to-head where Zeref tells Natsu exactly who he is, and go from that premise. Fair warning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Serenity**

There were several times in Zeref's life where he thought he'd found peace. When he was a child, first. Catching fireflies with his little brother, both of them invincible and free. Both of them happy, as odd as that seemed now. Unaware of anything but their own little world.

Then, when he was deep in his studies, trying oh so hard to find a cure for death. Nobody disturbed him there, where it was quiet, deep in libraries long forgotten studying texts locked away.

Again when he was wandering. Watching as the world passed him by, and him hiding away from it, leaving whenever someone came too close. Seeing lives flicker past like the glow of candles.

For just the briefest of seconds, when the pale girl had kissed him. Not so much peace as the world standing still for just an instant. He'd nearly been happy, that time. Then of course that light faded too.

On the island, where there were no other lights to put out. So maybe it was too quiet, so maybe he missed knowing that there were people there other than the feeling of warmth and trust he sometimes got when he knew Mavis was watching him.

The calm before the storm, waiting to battle everyone. Waiting for a fiery Dragon Slayer to begin the Dragon King Festival, and a dark one to end it. Souls like glowing orbs hung in the sky to rival the stars, to fade with morning light.

And, at long last, true serenity. The next great adventure, that he'd embark on with the First Master. But not before he watched his little brother pick up the pieces that he'd made shatter with his attack. Watched him with his new family- no, his _real_ family. And, after so many years, smiled.

 **A/N Okaay, can't say I was really inspired by this one… Well, after day 5 I'm sure I can make it a little less sad. Maybe. Oh, who am I kidding?**

 **Bye,**

 **Tsubaki**


End file.
